Memoirs of a skeleton - German Version
by MitsuneMarufuji
Summary: Jeder bewundert Brooke auf irgendeine Weise, aber niemand will es zugeben. Binary swap!Brook, Sanji/Brook wenn mans so will, Spoiler für die Thriller Bark und Brooks Hintergrundgeschichte. Erwähnung von Charakter Death (logischerweise)


Seine blauen Augen analysierten das Bild vor ihm behutsam, darauf bedacht kein Detail auszulassen. Jeder Teil der Farbkomposition, die von Lila, Schwarz und Gold dominiert wurde. Jeder Pinselstrich der einen kaum erkennbaren Abdruck der einzelnen Häärchen auf der Oberfläche der Leinwand zurückließ. Das Eine ging bei diesem Gemälde natlos ins Andere über, und er konnte kaum glauben dass er diesen düsteren Engel, der auf dem Bild mutig eine mächtige Klinge schwang kannte, und sogar mit ihr zusammen reiste.

Als die Strohhüte das Florian Triangel erstmals befuhren, hätten sie mit Vielem gerechnet. Mit Monstern, Geistern, sogar Seekönigen! Aber das eine lebende Tote ihrer Crew beitreten würde, stand definitiv nicht auf der Liste ihrer Erwartungen. Noch viel weniger, dass ihr Haut, Fleisch und Blut fehlten, und bei Gott, dass sie sogar vor Gol. D. Roger die Weltmeere befuhr und als Vize- und später eigenständiger Captain Hunderte von Männern und Frauen befehligte. Sie wären alleine durch das Aussehen und Verhalten von Brook niemals auf ihre Hintergrundgeschichte gekommen, denn keines ihrer Worte, keiner ihrer geschmacklosen Witze ließ erahnen, welches Leid und welcher Graus bereits hinter der alten Dame lagen.

Nicht nur verlor sie ihre Partnerin und die halbe Mannschaft an eine Krankheit, nein. Sie verfuhr sich mit dem Rest ihrer Truppe im Florian Triangel, wurde von anderen Piraten attackiert und musste – wissend, dass sie durch die Totenreichfrucht wiederkehren würde – mit ansehen, wie einer ihrer Freunde nach dem Anderen das Zeitliche segnete.  
>Doch das Grauen hatte hier noch kein Ende. Als es ihrer Seele gelang, sich den Weg durch den Nebel zu bahnen, fand sie nichts mehr von sich, als einen Haufen Knochen wieder.<p>

Ein durchaus gut aussehender Haufen Knochen, musste er gestehen.

Von diesem Tag an war sie dazu verdammt die nächsten fünfzig Jahre, während dem ersten wirklichen Zeitalter der Piraten, mit den Leichen ihrer Geliebten durch das trostlose Grau auf einem Geisterschiff zu treiben, immer darauf hoffend, eines schönen Tages das Sonnenlicht wieder zu Gesicht zu bekommen.

Sanji liefen eisige Schauer über den Rücken, als er darüber nachdachte. Alleine die Vorstellung Nami, Robin, Luffy, oder sogar den Marimo verwesend auf dem Schiff liegend zu sehen, und zu wissen, dass es als einziges Entkommen den Selbstmord gab...

Er wusste, dass er niemals an die psychische Stärke der schwarzhaarigen Piratin heranreichen würde. Alleine die Tatsache, dass sie nicht sofort die Hoffnung verlor und ihrem Leben ein zweites Mal ein Ende setzte, war bewundernswert. Doch auch diese Ausdauer, ein halbes Jahrhundert alleine mit Leichen zu leben. Es war keineswegs verwunderlich, dass ihr heutiger Charakter Witz und hirnlosen Spaß zu verbreiten versuchte. Sie hatte so viel Zeit aufzuholen, die sie in einem dunklen, tiefen Loch verbracht hatte.

Doch das Bild, dass die kleine Truppe, bestehend aus ihm, Zoro und Chopper jetzt betrachteten, spiegelte das wahre Ich der großgewachsenen Frau wieder.

Eine aufgeplusterte Bluse, eine Oberweite, die die von Nami spielend an Größe und Fülle übertraf, ein Korsett, dass den Torso der Frau fast bis auf das Rückrat zusammenschnürte. Es war offensichtlich, das Brooke zu Lebzeiten keinen zweiten Gedanken an solch ungesunde Mode und deren Folgen verschwendete, und trotzdem war es nicht zu leugnen, dass sie unheimlich attraktiv aussah, als ihre Knochen noch von Fleisch und Haut bedeckt waren. Ihr Gesicht alleine schon – da war er sich sicher – war genug um Männern reihenweise den Kopf zu verdrehen. Ein längliches Gesicht mit hohen Wangenknochen, ein flaches Kinn. Volle, dunkle Lippen und Augen in einem hellen Violett – war sie blind gewesen? Nein, es wäre nicht möglich ohne Augenlicht ein Schwert mit solcher Präzision zu führen.

Der in der Luft befindliche Staub und die Geräuschkulisse des Regens, der auf das Dach prasselte, erzeugte eine seltsame Atmosphäre, die mehr an einen langweiligen Museumsbesuch als an ein verlassenes Geisterhaus erinnerte. Chopper war der Erste, der die gedankenverschlingende Stille unterbrach, in der alle Anwesenden gefangen zu sein schienen.

„Sie sieht auf dem Bild nicht so groß aus..."

Sanji blinzelte einen Moment lang, und versuchte wieder Herr seiner Sinne zu werden. Nicht so groß? Nun dass er darüber nachdachte... Mit über Zweieinhalb Metern Körpergröße ohne Absatz und die dunkle Haarpracht mit einzuberechnen, musste sie so, mit einer scharfen Klinge wirklich sehr einschüchtern auf jeden der sie nicht kannte gewirkt haben. Er hätte wohl einen Stuhl gebraucht, um auch nur annähernd mit ihr auf eine Augenhöhe zu kommen.

„Und das... Muss wohl ´Yorki´, Capitän der Rumbar-Piraten sein."

Stellte Sanji fest, und deutete auf die kleine Blonde Frau, die teils zur Seite gedreht neben Brooke die Fäuste erhoben hatte wie ein Boxer im Ring. Es war nicht allzu gut zu erkennen, aber sie hatte scheinbar einige Tätowierungen im Gesicht. Nichtsdestotrotz konnte niemand verneinen, dass diese Frau selbst auf einem Gemälde eine Niedlichkeit, und eine herzliche Aura ausstrahlte, wie man sie nur selten fand.

Diese beiden Frauen waren es also, die versuchten die Meere vor dem Piratenkönig zu dominieren. Die Laboom ein Versprechen gaben, dass selbst nach ihrem Tod nichts an Wert und Gewicht verlieren sollte.

„Dass ihr Schwert so lange gehalten hat... Hm..."

Die Augen der übrigen Verbleibenden schweiften zu Zoro, der scheinbar mehr gefallen an der Darstellung von Brookes Waffe fand, als an der von ihr selbst. In den Händen hielt sie keineswegs ein normales Schwert, sondern einen Regeschirm, in dessen Griff die Waffe eingebettet und gut versteckt war. Und tatsächlich sah es in Farbe und Form genauso aus, wie das was sie bis heute in Nahkämpfen verwendete um ihre Gegner in der Luft zu zerreißen, bevor diese auch nur realisierten was geschah. Die Klinge die sie mit der Kälte der Unterwelt überzogen hatte, und die das Leid tausender rastloser Seelen in sich vereinte.

„Ich sehe, dass ihr etwas Interessanteres gefunden habt, als eine Schatzkiste? Yohohohoho~!" trällerte eine dunkle, rauchige Frauenstimme.

Keiner der Drei hatte bemerkt, wie sich die Frau mit federleichten Schritten hinter ihnen positioniert hatte, sich nach vorne beugte und breit grinsend – insofern es ihr möglich war – ihre Frage verlauten ließ.

„Eeeeek!"

Das kleine Rentier sprang vor Schreck fast an die Decke, wurde allerdings von Zoros Kinn gestoppt. Besagter stolperte ein, zwei Schritte nach hinten und hielt sich die schmerzende Stelle, nachdem er einen leicht gurgelnden Leidenslaut von sich gab nachdem er unsanft auf dem Boden gelandet war.

"Oje... Es war nicht meine Absicht, euch zu erschrecken. Auch wenn ich die Augen nicht davor verschließen kann, dass ich wohl eine etwas beängstigende Aura habe... Dabei habe ich ja gar keine Augen mehr! Yohohohohoho~! Totenkopfwitz, yohohohohoho~!"

Sie legte in ihrer gewohnten Gestik eine Hand über die Stelle, an der einst ihre linke Brust und ihr Herz ruhten, und lachte ungestört weiter. Nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, ging sie in die Knie und hob den Schiffsarzt behutsam auf ihre dürren Arme, wie eine Mutter ihr Kind.

„Bist du in Ordnung Chopper-san?" fragte sie in einem leicht fröhlichem Unterton und ließ die fünf Finger ihrer knochigen rechten Hand über die Seite des pelzigen Kopfes des Tier-Hybriden fahren.

Chopper schaute im ersten Moment verdutzt in das Schädelgesicht der Frau die ihn gerade vom Boden hochgehoben hatte, und nickte dann etwas verzögert. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl die blanken Knochen so nah an sich, nur durch ein dünnes Textil bedeckt zu spüren. Die einzelnen Rippenbögen, die stockähnlichen Arme, und die zu seiner Verwunderung lauwarmen Hände. Wie war es für ein Skelett möglich eine menschliche Wärme auszustrahlen? Natürlich ersetzte sie nicht die warme weiche Haut eines normalen Lebewesens, aber es war definitiv komfortabler als nur kalte Knochen zu berühren. Diese Frau war voller Mysterien.

"Mir geht's super, danke der Nachfrage." Warf der grünhaarige junge Mann mit sarkastischem Unterton ein, als seine ´Verletzung´ komplett ignoriert wurde. Nicht das er Trost nötig hätte. Als Antwort darauf kicherte Brooke nur leise und streckte eine Hand zu dem Mann aus, um ihm aufzuhelfen, während die andere Chopper weiter fest und sicher an ihren Brustkorb drückte.

Sanji hingegen ließ seine Augen noch mal über das Bild an der Wand wandern. Die Ähnlichkeit war nun, im direkten Vergleich nicht zu übersehen. Doch auch die Ausstrahlung war trotz der langen Zeit die zwischen den Darstellungen lag erstaunlicher Weise nicht allzu verändert. Lauernd wie eine Wildkatze, voll mit Courage und einem ungebrochenen Willen, wie eine Löwin die ihre Jungen beschützen wollte.

„Nimm das Bild mit."

Verdammt. Er wollte nicht, dass es wie ein Befehl herüberkam. Das Gebiss der 90-jährigen machte einen leisen Klacklaut, als ob sie etwas sagen wollte, und sich umentschieden hätte. Sie blickte ihn mit ihren undeutbaren, leeren Augenhöhlen an, und machte erneut einen kichernden Laut. Nun da der andere Schwertkämpfer wieder auf den Beinen war, legte sie ihre wieder freie Hand an ihren Hüftknochen und antwortete so lieblich:

"Wenn du es trägst, Sanji-san."

Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung drehte sie sich um, das lange Kleid das ihre Beine umspielte schwang locker in der Motion mit. So leise und gespensterhaft wie sie in den Raum gekommen war, verschwand sie auch wieder mit dem Rentier weiterhin auf ihrem Arm.


End file.
